Speeda Demon
Speeda Demon was a villain introduced in Breakout and was a former member of the Legion of Darkness. Biography Early Life At some unknown point in time, Speeda Demon became a criminal and was also known as one of the fastest robots in the galaxy. Legion of Darkness When the Hero Factory became well-known throughout the galaxy for stopping crimes and arresting criminals; Speeda Demon along with the other criminals were either forced to stopped their criminal activities or return empty-handed from a fail attempt to steal or rob something or someone. After becoming interested with Black Phantom's plan; he was recruited by Black Phantom as a member of the Legion of Darkness. He, Splitface, Thornraxx, and Black Phantom then went to Makuro Industries Plant on the planet Mechna, where Thornraxx hijacked one of the hover vehicles that had contained a shipment of two dozens of XT4 robots while it was mid-air and landed it before it crash and run-over the other three villains. After leading out the XT4 robots out of the vehicle; Black Phantom then ordered Speeda Demon and Splitface to attacked the hover vehicle to make it appeared like it has crash while Black Phantom re-programmed all except one of the XT4 robots to scatter around until their power sources runs out. Some time later, Speeda Demon and Splitface were then ordered to hijack an old ore freighter and piloted it to Asteroid J-54 to assist XT4. Along the way, they ditched the freighter's crew on an asteroid and decided to rig the engines of the ore freighter to explode. They then boarded Black Phantom's scout ship via transmat beam with Splitface explaining that their "new order" and idea is faster then what Black Phantom had ordered them. A few days later, in the back room of a refueling station; after Splitface showed the other villains of the latest bulletin from a news report. Speeda Demon became concerned that this was maybe a trap, but the others disagree and nearly attempt to quarrel about it when Black Phantom quite them down and then announced his plans to move the organization into the now-vacant factory and establish it as their new headquarters. When the Legion of Darkness were met by Stormer; Speeda Demon along with Voltix, Thornraxx, and Toxic Reapa were then ordered by Black Phantom to secure the Assembly Tower. Shortly after Toxic Reapa threw Thornraxx out of the ship and at the same moment, they encountered Thresher. They quickly crashed their badly damaged ship which exploded after Voltix hurled two bolts of electricity at Thresher and a conveyor belt. After a short fight, he and the others captured Thresher with a crane's claw and were amusing themselves by slowly lowing the hero towards a disassembly machine until Black Phantom suddenly appeared, saw what was going on, and tried to rush them into dropping Thresher into the machine. Before the four villains could drop Thresher; they were interrupted by Bulk and the other members of Alpha 1. After Stormer played a recording of Black Phantom's statement. Speeda Demon, Voltix, and Toxic Reapa took down Black Phantom for betraying them and were then captured by the heroes and sent, along with Jawblade, Splitface, and Thornraxx, to Asteroid J-54. Unknown years prior Breakout Some time later, Speeda Demon escaped from Asteroid J-54 and resumed his criminal activities and at some point, he made a deal with a trader by selling his loot for a map carved on a stone that had been cut out from something. The map contained information about the whereabouts of the three Doom Box fragments. However, Speeda Demon could not figure out what was on the stone and so he sold it to Core Hunter with Splitface witnessing this. Several years later, William Furno used his Furno Bike to recapture the villain. Breakout Speeda Demon eventually escaped the Hero Factory Villain Containment due to the breakout planned by Black Phantom and Voltix. He escaped to the snowy planet Kollix IV. Preston Stormer was assigned to capture Speeda Demon and was given a white Ultra Mach Speed Cycle. Stormer went to the planet and pursued Speeda Demon, he then informed Zib he was headed to the Stellar Navigation Beacon. Zib told him unsuspected space ships would not know how to proceed, allowing Speeda Demon to rob them if he was able to destroy the beacon. When Stormer caught up with Speeda Demon, he asked him to pull over his Nitro Rocket Bike. Instead, Speeda Demon attacked him with the two swords his back hands held. Stormer then punched him almost causing Speeda Demon to fall off his bike. Speeda Demon then crashes into Stormer's bike claiming Stormer cannot catch up with him. Stormer then sends out Jet Drones from his arm to attack Speeda Demon, only for him to outrun them and cause them to crash into a rock. It is then revealed that Stormer was using them as a distraction to get ahead of Speeda Demon. Speeda Demon catches up with Stormer and shoots an ice structure with a weapon causing broken blocks of ice to fall on Stormer. Luckily, Stormer emerges from the ice with his Speed Cycle. While pursuing Speeda Demon, Stormer throws his Hero Cuffs at Speeda Demon. The cuffs grab hold of Speeda Demon's right arm, but he tries to prevent them from cuffing the other, resulting in him crashing his bike in an ice wall. Abilities and Traits Speeda Demon most likely got his name from his Nitro Rocket Motorbike. He has two arms on his back with hands holding katana-like swords to attack anyone while he is driving. Speeda Demon appears to act insane usually claiming himself to be fast on his Nitro Rocket Bike. Appearance Speeda Demon has a lime green color scheme on his mask and armor. His mask is also used by Black Phantom and Voltix and has two golden blades on the sides. The two arms on his back hold golden swords. His front arms have gold spikes. His Nitro Rocket Bike has a purple and black color scheme. He has a total of 4 arms. Set information 6231 Speeda Demon was released on July 20, 2012. His set (including his bike) contains 192 pieces; 143 of the pieces are used to build his bike. Appearances *''Breakout (First Appearance)'' *''Breakout (Game)'' *''Hero Factory Secret Mission 1: The Doom Box (Mentioned only)'' *''Hero Factory Secret Mission 2: Legion of Darkness'' de:Speeda Demon Category:Villains Category:Breakout Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:LEGO Category:Legion of Darkness Category:Summer Set Category:Game Characters Category:Main Enemies